


Lemonade

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a little girl's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lemonade  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean makes a little girl's day.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean ran right by the little girl, his mind on the case at hand.

“Hey, Mister.” She yelled loudly.

He skidded to a halt. “What?”

She gave him a wide smile complete with dimples and two missing front teeth. “Would you like some lemonade?”

“I...”

She quickly held out a cup. “I made it myself.”

“Not this time, honey. I’m in kind of a....” He let his sentence trail off when he noticed her bottom lip starting to quiver. “Okay.”

Her smile reappeared.

Dean downed the drink in one gulp. “That was the most delicious lemonade I have ever tasted.”


End file.
